The Feeling
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: You know it...that feeling...the one you get when someone's watching you...following you...stalking you. The feeling you get, when you're watching a scary movie, and you need to look over your shoulder or lock your doors...Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Feeling**

**Summary: You know it...that feeling...the one you get when someone's watching you...following you...stalking you. The feeling you get, when you're watching a scary movie, and you need to look over your shoulder or lock your doors, turn on all your lights and shut the door to your room with all the dolls. Cuddled safely beneath the cotton blanket, your sanctuary is your car; your relief is finally being in the presence of your most trusted friends and family. Alone, a new home...starting over...she knows no one...with that feeling...who will help her feel that security...where is her shelter?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L & (Slight Kagome/BB)**

**Genre: Romance/Horror/Suspense/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Starting Over**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, grab that box on the left!"

Glancing at the almost empty room that she'd grown up in throughout most of her life, Kagome lifted the box titled collectibles and walked out to the U-Haul truck. "Here mom," She lifted it up so that her mother could pull it onto the truck and push it back.

"I can't believe, you're moving out..." Rae Higurashi smiled, "Honestly, it seems like only yesterday you were running to me, asking me to tie your shoes and play in the sprinkler with you."

Kagome smiled, "Well...not that I wouldn't mind staying forever with my mother, but I think...I need to start my own life now." She placed another box on the trailer and watched as her mother pushed it alongside the others. Her mother smiled and jumped off the U-Haul and moved in to hug her, turning her, she pulled her daughters wavy black hair into three sections, overlapping one with the other before tying a black ribbon tightly around the end in a bow.

"My little girl..." She patted the braid before turning her daughter to face her, "Be careful, and call me when you get there."

Kagome nodded, chugging her mom one last time tightly before pulling away and grabbing a yellow pack stuffed full with clothes and other necessities for her trip and tossing it into the passenger seat as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Hiroshima...here I come!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Day's Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

After driving almost nonstop, taking a break only to sleep or take a much needed bathroom or food break, Kagome was finally standing before her new place. It was an apartment for students, treated much like a dorm building, and it was top class only. She was there on a scholarship though; and as much of an accomplishment that was...the rich and ostentatious types wouldn't see it that way.

"_It's a new girl..."_

"..." Kagome opened the U-Haul truck and grabbed a box, _'Not even here five minutes and already being talked about…'_

"_She doesn't look very important..."_

'_How nice...'_

"_Looks can be deceiving...I mean...look at Near..."_

"_Yeah, good point..."_

Kagome was about to open the door with two boxes in arm when it swung open and almost caused her to fall back.

"Sorry!"

"..." Kagome steadied the two boxes, watching to make sure she didn't lose them before sighing and looking up, a girl with brown hair in pigtails smiled at her, "Hi..."

"Hi there! You are new?"

'_Obviously...'_ Kagome nodded, "Yes,"

"Here, let me help!" She took the box on top and held the door open for Kagome. "I'm Linda, by the way...Linda Torits, you?"

"Kagome Higurashi, a pleasure."

"So do you know what room you have?"

"Yeah, it's...uh..." She balanced the box in one arm and pulled a piece of paper free from her pocket, "Floor six, room...1313..."

"Eh?" Linda stared at her, and then looked down at the paper; she had a look of confusion on her face. "They're actually putting someone in that room?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's a great room...it's the history. This kid that went to our school years before you and I, about, eight years ago, I think...he committed suicide by hanging himself from the fan."

"...from the fan..." Kagome doubted that, "Did you see this? Was there anything in the news or newspaper about it?"

"No...his brother and family kept it all pretty _hush-hush_." She whispered the last part.

"I see, well...then I hope the young boys ghost is at least quiet. I can't stand the thought of missing class or failing due to a lack of sleep." Kagome stepped into the elevator and Linda pressed the button to the floor she'd be on, listening to each soft _ding_ before the doors opened on floor four. Stepping out, she took note of the gossipers that had been whispering about her from the windows above just moments ago. Both were watching her, leaning against the wall as she looked them over with a quick glance before brushing them off and following Linda down the hall.

"So, this is your room. Um, there are only six dorms on this floor, and those two have the rooms just next to yours on the left; 1311 and 1312. Room 1314 is Near's room, and then 1315 is Light's room; 1310...is so far unclaimed.

"I'm sure that in time, that will change." Kagome turned and smiled, "Thanks for helping me out," She pulled the key free and unlocked the door to her new abode, letting the door swing open, she entered and smiled, "Good, they fixed the fan before I got here."

Linda frowned, but followed the girl inside nonetheless. "I understand that it may not seem rational, but it happened..."

"I'm sure it did. Now, not to cut you off on your extensive knowledge f this bedrooms history, but...do you mind if I take up some of your time? You don't need to, of course, but..." Kagome placed the box in the corner of the room and looked at the girl, _'But if you're going to be playing baby chick, then I'd rather you at least help me out with my boxes.'_

"Oh, no problem at all!" Linda smiled; placing the box up against the same wall Kagome had placed the other box. "By the way, have you decided which electives to take? I'm an art major."

"Is that so..." Kagome left the door open as she walked back to the elevator and waited patiently for the door to open, and once it did, she entered with Linda on her heels. "No, I haven't, but I can tell you, it won't be art, I'm not very artistic, I do well with stick figures, oh, but my smiley faces are cute!" Kagome smiled, "If the college has dance, I'm pretty sure I'll take that."

"But dance classes go pretty late; don't you want enough sleep for your academics?"

"I go to bed around eleven anyways, and wake up every morning around six-thirty, I'll be fine."

"I guess, if that's the case, they do have dance classes; what about your second elective?"

"Ah, my second," Kagome smiled as she jumped into the U-Haul and pulled out a black case, "...will be Violin,"

"You play?"

"Well, yeah. My mom wanted me and my brother to learn at least one instrument, and I took a liking to the Violin. My brother plays piano, but...he is much more into Soccer, which is fine. Mom doesn't mind, as long as he practices ever so often, so not to forget."

"Cool,"

The two grabbed another box each and continued once more up Kagome's room. "So what about you, I got Art, what's your second elective?"

"Oh...mm...Gymnastics,"

"Fitting, you look like a Gymnast," Kagome could just picture the pigtailed brunette in a pink and white leotard, flouncing about with a hoop, or the streamers.

"I do? Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure, why?"

"Oh, nothing..." She averted her eyes with a shy blush.

_~ding~_

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and entered her room, only to feel eyes on her back. She turned, and looked at the two boys watching her, sitting on her windowsill and looking intently at her.

"Well, hello, welcomed guests."

They were the same boys she had seen out in the hallway when she'd first come up; a boy with auburn red hair and green eyes grinned, "What's up!"

"...not to sound impudent, but might I inquire as to your reason for entering my newly acquired residence, without being invited inside?"

"Hey, check that out Mello, a female Near, only...cuter." The green-eyed boy laughed.

"Well, Higurashi, we have diverse ideas of the term _invited_,"

"Clearly,"

Mello, as the auburn red haired boy had referred to him, smirked at the droning tone in her voice, "You see, when I see a door wide open, I assume that anyone is welcomed to come in, however, seeing as you disagree, why not tell me what your idea of _invited_ is."

"Simple really, as quote the definition, invited, to ask somebody politely to come or go somewhere, or to ask someone to go do something." Kagome grinned, "Shall I put it in a sentence?"

"...cute..." Mello jumped off the windowsill, "Mello, this is Matt."

Matt waved a hand, "Want some extra hands to help you out with your boxes?"

"Are you offering?"

"As a matter of fact..."

Kagome nodded, placing the box in hand down, she turned to see Linda was silently watching the conversation take place, as if expecting something to happen. Seeing nothing ensue between them, she placed the box down and followed Kagome back out.

"So, how did you know my name? Or...my last name, I should say."

"Matt here is aspiring to be a hacker," Mello pointed over his shoulder at the red head.

'_That makes sense,'_ Kagome frowned, "And you?"

"Mello is aspiring to be an Evil World Dominator, so that he can take his place up there with the rest of the domineering assholes that get off on bossing all of us meager and defenseless normal people around."

Kagome laughed, "You hiring?"

"Not yet, positions for the job won't be accessible to the public for another three years." Mello said with a laugh.

"Ah, so you guys are a year older than me; Linda, what about you?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm also a second year."

"Alright..." Kagome looked curiously at the girl who now looked a little self-conscious and out of place.

"Linda is like that around anyone she feels inferior to, or so I'm forced to assume."

"That's not true!" Linda cried out, "Mello is being mean!"

Kagome raised a brow, "Being mean? How is he being mean?"

Linda frowned, "He's never nice to anyone except Matt. Chances are, if he's nice to you now, he'll hurt you within the hour."

Smiling, Kagome turned to Mello who looked at Linda as if she were crazy, "I think I trust him, Matt too; their good guys, not bad. I mean, they wouldn't offer to help me if the planned to hurt me later, it's too much work."

"..." Matt looked at Mello curiously, and the blonde-haired boy scoffed, Matt laughed, "Let's get that apartment of yours fixed up, since we'll be neighbors and such."

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Hey, what do you have planed for Saturday?"

"Saturday? I just got here; I don't even know what I'm eating for dinner tonight."

Matt laughed, "We have a study group on Saturday, Mello wants you to join us, I think."

"Humph," Mello crossed his arms, "What's your average?"

"GPA, you mean?"

"Obviously,"

"3.8, you?"

Mello smirked, "3.9,"

"3.8," Matt grinned, "Yes, he's very competitive; so long as you don't go any higher than him, you'll stay on his good side."

"...ah," Kagome stared curiously at the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy "So he doesn't like it when someone shows him up,"

"He hates it,"

"_He's_ right here," Mello irritably growled out.

"Um, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to Linda and acknowledged her in interest, "Yes?"

"I have to go,"

'_Have to, or want to...Kagome watched the girl as she fidgeted nervously before her,'_ Nodding, Kagome watched her run off. "How strange,"

"Don't be surprised if she disappears every time we come around. She always does. In fact, I'm surprised she stuck around for as long as she did."

Kagome sighed, turning as the elevator opened to let them out, "What's wrong with the two of you, that makes such an outgoing and talkative girl take off and become so withdrawn? Earlier, she wouldn't take the hint and shut up, now she isn't talking at all."

"Like I said, she scats if we are anywhere near her," Mello shrugged, "I don't know what her problem with us is, and I don't care either,"

Kagome saw Matt turn away from Mello to hide a grin, but that grin told her that he knew something that his blonde friend didn't, and she'd be sure to get it out of him later. "Where is that study group held again?"

"At Mello's, six o'clock."

"I'll be there,"

The three went about their conversation as they unpacked the U-Haul truck. Kagome was more than grateful at having the two boys help her out, she hadn't thought she'd be able to get all the boxes up on her own so quickly, but they had definitely saved her a few hours worth of trips. Sitting in her new home for the next four to eight years, depending on her mood, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her old home, her mothers' number.

_**-Hello~?-**_

Kagome smiled, "Hey Souta, can you put mom on?"

_**-Ah, sis! Yeah, I'll get her, hang tight for a bit!-**_

Kagome yawned, it wasn't too late, only eight, it was just...a long day...and it wasn't over yet. She glanced about her apartment and sighed; she still had to _unpack_. _'Oh, what fun...'_

_**-Kagome, dear?-**_

"Hey mom, I made it, and met two out of four of my neighbors. There are six rooms on my floor, five occupied, including mine, the sixth has no tenant, as of yet."

_**-I'm so glad, I hope the drive there wasn't bad. Tell me about the two neighbors that you did meet,-**_

"The drive was fine; as for my newly acquired neighbors, or...the two that I met...they're something else...they were in my room when I came up a second time with some more of my stuff and─"

_A phone call ending the day would have been nice, but then...it seemed, her night would just be getting started **after** the call...with a feeling..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter One, is done, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and future chapters as well! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Feeling**

**Summary: You know it...that feeling...the one you get when someone's watching you...following you...stalking you. The feeling you get, when you're watching a scary movie, and you need to look over your shoulder or lock your doors, turn on all your lights and shut the door to your room with all the dolls. Cuddled safely beneath the cotton blanket, your sanctuary is your car; your relief is finally being in the presence of your most trusted friends and family. Alone, a new home...starting over...she knows no one...with that feeling...who will help her feel that security...where is her shelter?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L & (Slight Kagome/BB)**

**Genre: Romance/Horror/Suspense/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Looking Behind**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome got up from where she'd been sitting, placing her phone back in her pocket, she couldn't stop smiling. According to her mom, she'd have to keep a close eye on her perverted new friends who thought they might get lucky being friends with her. Seriously, her mom was a different type of weird. Grabbing a sweat shirt, she pulled it on and pulled her hair back into a loose bun before grabbing her keys and leaving out the door of her newly acquired residence.

"Going out?"

Kagome glanced up to see Matt stepping out of the elevator with a shopping bag. "Yeah, going shopping for some food. My fridge is barer than a nudist in California's, Hippie Hollow."

Matt cracked a grin and laughed at her comparison, "Nice. Well, hell...you should have told me or Mello. We could have walked you there and back. It's getting dark out, no telling what it will look like on your way back."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "No sweat, I can take care of myself. I'm a first degree black belt in sarcasm and a street fighter at heart."

"...?" He looked her over curiously, "Yeah...I don't see it. The sarcasm shit, yeah, but the whoop-ass badass...not getting that. Sorry."

Kagome laughed and waved as she left him in the hallway, entering the elevator, she pressed the L button for the Lobby. The elevator hummed around her as she leaned against the back wall of the room. _'With my room set up and ready to live in now, thanks almost entirely to Mello and Matt...I can focus on finding my classrooms come tomorrow and then study up on whatever the syllabuses say I'll be doing this semester. Hopefully I can get most of my reading done before the start of school...I have four days...'_

_**~DING~**_

As the elevator doors opened, she made to step out only to jump out of the way of a dolly loaded with boxes. She stared curiously as a boy roughly her age, slightly taller, and much paler than she herself was, stared back at her. He blinked once before muttering a softly spoken apology for having almost run her over.

"...it's...fine..._i guess._"She let the last two words fade into a whisper as the doors closed and separated her from the boy. Looking back the way she was heading, she stared for a moment, then shook her head and continued walking towards the direction of the nearest corner market. It didn't take her long, which was great, she was hoping to get back before it got too dark outside.

"Welcome~!"

She smiled to the cashier who welcomed her as she walked in. Grabbing a basket, she made her way to the sixth isle which read bread on the sign with other things listed below it. Grabbing a loaf of bread, she already knew what she was going to get; simple things that didn't take her long to make at all. Oven baked pizza's in the frozen isle, some ice cream for late night studying; Soda, Fuze, and crystal lite packets for drinks. She grabbed a couple boxes of hot pockets and some of those soups that you could drink from a cup. Milk and cereal, bananas, apples and oranges, chips and Velveeta cheese, some RoTel, and some peanut butter and grape jelly. If she needed anything else, she would get it later, but she would be fine for now.

Paying for the groceries, she made her way back to the dorm apartments. It had gotten dark out, and as she walked, she kept hearing sounds of footsteps coming from somewhere near her. She couldn't see anyone in front of her, so she curiously turned and looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing in the shadows which surrounded her. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she carried the three bags of groceries towards her building. Turning around completely, she started walking backwards as her eyes took in her surroundings again.

_thup...thup...thup~_

She turned again to face the way she was walking and started chewing on her lip nervously.

_Thup...Thup...Thup~_

The sound was getting closer, the steps were getting closer...whoever it was...was getting closer! She closed her eyes and started walking faster, not quite running, but moving faster than she had been a moment ago.

_Thup, Thup, Thup!_

They steps grew closer, moved faster, and she finally made a dash towards the elevator, watching as it opened before she had even gotten there, she watched as the boy from earlier stepped out of the elevator and reflexively, she ran to him and grabbed a hold of his arms in fear, moving so that he was shielding her from whatever had been following her. She looked over his shoulder, tears unknowingly ran down her cheeks as she trembled frightfully in the boys arms. The boy merely stared curiously and uncertainly down at her before looking off in the direction she had come running from.

It was quiet, there were no more footfalls. No more...

Kagome felt her legs give out and slowly dropped down to her knees before the boy who moved down with her.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Kagome shook her head no, but said nothing. Taking a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down, she finally smiled weakly up at the boy, "I'm sorry for troubling you. Thank you for being here...someone...it felt like someone was following me a while ago, back from the market. I guess, I let my imagination run wild, or something."

"...did you see anyone?"

She once again shook her head no, "I didn't...just heard the footfalls from somewhere near me, and they kept getting closer..." she sighed, "I'm going to head to my room; again, I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." She stood up with a little help from the boy and started towards the elevator. Still shaking, she pushed the button to her floor before walking to her room, opening the door and locking immediately after shutting the door. _'...it was just...my imagination...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of The Feeling. I only seem to be able to write this particular fic when it's night time. Lol. Review, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
